


Black Sheep

by Radiose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *beta!Newt/omega!Theseus





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> *beta!Newt/omega!Theseus

门被敲响时Newt正准备上床睡觉。他一开门，就不得不手忙脚乱扶住那个向他倒来的沉重身躯。  
一接触他就发现了那躯体不同寻常的高热，他借着门廊昏暗的灯光看清了他的脸：“Theseus？”  
Newt匆匆把他的哥哥扶到餐桌边坐下，扒开他的眼皮看了看，召唤来一点药水给他灌下去。Theseus一个激灵，恢复了些神志。  
“Theseus，你发情了。怎么回事？”Newt拖过另一把椅子坐下，严肃地问他。坩埚，烧杯和试剂瓶互相碰撞着从地下室飞上来，Newt飞快地调配着，从这个瓶子倒进那一个，最后推给Theseus一小杯银白色液体。  
同时Theseus在断断续续地讲述晚上发生的事情：“我们突袭了一家非法魔药加工点，他们主要做诱导发情剂……就是给那些夜店用的。”他停顿了一会，轻描淡写地说，“出了点乱子，那些药撒了，大家都被影响到了。差不多就是这样。”他举起面前那杯液体喝下去，被那味道呛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“你不需要回去报告？”  
“可以明天再去。”Theseus说，像是骨头被抽走了一样倒在Newt身上，手臂环过他的脖子，把他拉进一个拥抱。Newt不知道这是热潮期的作用还是什么。Theseus附在他耳边低声说：“幸好你在。”  
他的气息喷在Newt侧颈，激得他差点跳起来，又顾及身上的Theseus，只能强自镇定地把自己固定在椅子上，但脸还是红了起来：“你喝了抑制剂，应该没问题了。”  
“不，有问题。”Theseus说。Newt侧眼看他，见他脸色潮红，眼睛眯缝着，难以判断。  
“你又不知道他们的药里放了什么，解不开的。”这就是对他的魔药水平的人身攻击了，“药效很强，我受不了。”  
“Theseus……”Newt的话被打断了。  
“你难得能在伦敦呆这么久，我都要感谢Grindelwald了。”  
他怎么能这么说话？！Newt只觉得脑子里一根弦崩断了，不管不顾地狠狠亲了下去。  
他就知道他的哥哥是故意的。这个吻感觉很好，像是沉进温暖的热水里。Theseus热烈地欢迎着他，主动勾着他的舌尖，带着Newt的手环住自己的腰际，又开始解他的衬衣纽扣。  
Newt从这个深渊里挣脱出来，叹着气看了他一眼。啪的一声轻微爆裂声响，他们从客厅里消失了。

他们倒在床上时甚至还没顾上把Theseus的衬衫扒下去。但这得怪Theseus自己，他根本顾不上。  
Theseus把Newt骑在身下，凶猛地吻着他，手在他胸口游走，下身蹭着他已经勃起的阴茎。  
Newt被撩得难受，但Theseus看起来却并不是很着急的样子，专心地接吻。上帝啊，他甚至能感到Theseus后穴分泌的液体滴在他的下身。  
他根本搞不清Theseus是不是还在被诱导发情剂影响。但话说回来，他从来就不那么懂他。Theseus一直都专注，坚定，对自己认定的东西绝不放手。他从小打定主意要当傲罗，在他分化成omega之后也是一样，尽管所有人都知道傲罗队伍内全是傲慢的alpha。他们为自己的工作自豪，排斥其他性别的人，几年前有个beta加入过，很快被排挤得只能转去其他部门，甚至在魔法部大厅遇见，他们还不放弃讽刺他。  
在这方面Theseus还算幸运，他的分化期在毕业到入职间的空档，到了去上班的日子他已经可以伪装成alpha，靠抑制剂度过发情期，从未被人发现。  
那时Newt还没到上学的年级，认真地抱着他的神奇生物书去安慰哥哥：“有些章鱼会改变性别，人或许也可以……”  
Theseus躺在床上，哭笑不得地摸摸他的头：“谢谢，Newt。但我不是那些神奇生物。”  
但人终究和动物也没有那么大的区别，Newt拿出对付角驼兽的技巧，在Theseus腰上揉弄，很快他就难耐地停下亲吻，把额头抵在Newt肩头喘息。  
Newt抓住机会，一翻身把Theseus压到身下，往后穴里塞进一根手指。他的哥哥已经准备好了，肠道里湿哒哒的，足够放松，还小口吮吸着他的手指。  
他又伸进一根手指，凭着记忆找到了生殖腔入口，戳按着那儿。  
Theseus被快感逼得眼圈都红了，额发被汗浸湿，凌乱地黏在额头上。“别玩了，进来。”他喘息着命令Newt。  
Newt还是又给他扩张了一会，才掐着他的腰把自己整根捅进去。beta的平均阴茎尺寸不如alpha，没有给Theseus带来不适，他连连催着Newt动一动。  
他的哥哥的后穴又软又热，滋味和他记忆里的一样好。他想起之前，只要他在英国，Theseus就可以不必求助于抑制剂。而他，后来一走就是几年，把他的哥哥留在那群粗鲁的alpha中间。如果像这样的事情再次发生，Theseus身上会发生什么？  
这不是他，这是荷尔蒙作用下的疯狂想法，Newt脑海角落里的一个细小声音提醒他。但他控制不住自己越来越粗暴的动作，一下下地直戳在omega最敏感的地方。Theseus半闭着眼睛，紧紧捏着他的手臂，出于长期的习惯克制着呻吟。  
Newt感觉到Theseus的肠道开始一抽一抽的绞紧，知道他快要到了，腾出一只手去抚慰他的阴茎。他的手一碰到膨胀的茎体，Theseus就尖叫着射了他一手精液，后穴也喷出一股液体，肠道肌肉痉挛着咬紧了他。Newt许久没受到这样的刺激，也跟着射在了Theseus体内。

Newt把自己抽出来，躺在Theseus身边。这是一个漫长的晚上，Theseus已经开始意识不太清醒，但还是蹭到他身边，把自己埋进了弟弟的怀里。  
他们没有顾得上清理，两人湿哒哒黏糊糊地肢体交缠，像两只打结的发光章鱼。很难说这种姿势有多舒服，但Theseus就这样睡着了。  
所有人都说Newt是Scamander家的黑羊，他真想看看他们知道Theseus，他们的战斗英雄，其实是那些自大的傲罗中唯一一个omega时的表情。Newt一手玩着Theseus汗湿的头发，一边轻轻地笑了一声。  
如果一家两个兄弟，都是某种意义上的黑羊，那么黑羊还能代表这个比喻原本的意思吗？Newt模模糊糊地思考着，也沉入了梦乡。

FIN


End file.
